O estranho smurf sem memória
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: O título diz tudo. Um SmurfettexOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**O estranho smurf sem memória**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era uma manhã tranquila na aldeia dos smurfs, principalmente para o smurf Rastreador. Havia tirado o dia para fazer uma faxina em seu cogumelo, mas algo o distraiu.

**Rastreador: **Mas que estranho!

**Smurfette: ***passando por ali* Oi Rastreador. Como vai?

**Rastreador: **Bem. Confuso, mas bem.

**Smurfette: **Por que você está confuso?

**Rastreador: **É que... eu sinto a presença de um smurf na floresta, mas... tem algo diferente no cheiro dele. Eu acho que não é um smurf conhecido por nós.

**Smurfette: **Bom, se isso faz você se sentir melhor, por que não vamos à floresta descobrir quem é o tal smurf?

**Rastreador: ***fungando* Gargamel não está na floresta, então é seguro ir até lá. Vamos.

Os dois smurfs foram à floresta, com Rastreador farejando o cheiro do estranho smurf. Entretanto, ele parou de repente, o que assustou Smurfette.

**Smurfette: **O que houve, Rastreador?

**Rastreador: **Sinto cheiro de sangue, Smurfette! Seja quem for esse smurf, está ferido. E está bem ali.

Rastreador apontou um arbusto e os dois foram investigar, encontrando um smurf inconsciente atrás dele. Era o smurf mais estranho que tinham visto. Pra começar, ele tinha cabelo ruivo, com franja, preso num rabo baixo até a metade das costas, sendo que smurfs não tinham cabelo. Em seguida, tinha uma cicatriz na bochecha esquerda, em forma de "N". E pra completar, usava um barrete branco, uma camiseta vermelha, um pingente com o símbolo Yin (de Yin-Yang), uma calça azul-escura e sapatos vermelhos. Suas roupas estavam um pouco rasgadas por causa dos cortes em seu corpo, que ainda sangravam.

**Smurfette: **O que vamos fazer? Eu nunca vi este smurf antes, mas não podemos deixá-lo aqui!

**Rastreador: **Vamos levá-lo ao Papai smurf. Ele vai saber o que fazer.

Com Rastreador segurando-o por trás, e Smurfette segurando-o pelas pernas, os dois voltaram para a aldeia. Claro que chamaram a atenção dos outros smurfs, mas aquilo não era importante no momento. Precisavam encontrar ajuda para aquele estranho smurf.

Felizmente, não demoraram para encontrar Papai smurf, pois ele estava falando com Doutor em frente ao cogumelo deste.

**Smurfette: **Papai smurf! Papai smurf! Precisamos de ajuda!

**Papai smurf: ***chocado* Minha nossa!

**Doutor: ***igualmente chocado* O que aconteceu com esse smurf?

**Rastreador: **Não sabemos! Ele já estava nesse estado quando o encontramos na floresta.

**Papai smurf: **Nesse caso, não vamos perder tempo. Esse smurf precisa de cuidados médicos!

Haviam se passado 3 dias desde que Smurfette e Rastreador encontraram o estranho smurf na floresta. Ele passou a ser cuidado pelo Doutor e pelo Papai smurf desde então, mas apesar de estar se recuperando aos poucos, ainda não tinha recobrado a consciência.

No cogumelo do Doutor, o mesmo tinha acabado de aplicar uma injeção no estranho smurf quando alguém bateu na porta.

**Doutor: **Quem é?

**Voz: **Sou eu, o Alfaiate. Trouxe as roupas do smurf. E a Smurfette está comigo.

**Doutor: **Podem entrar.

Com a permissão do Doutor, ambos entraram no cogumelo.

**Alfaiate: **As roupas dele, sem dúvida, são muito estranhas. Mas deu pra consertá-las sem muitos problemas. Se não se importam, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

**Doutor: **Pode ir, Alfaiate. A gente se fala depois.

Com isso, Alfaiate deixou o cogumelo.

**Smurfette: **O smurf está se recuperando bem?

**Doutor: **Está, mas um pouco devagar. Acabei de aplicar um remédio e espero que ajude. Tenho que ir buscar os outros remédios com o Papai smurf. Pode ficar com ele até eu voltar, Smurfette?

**Smurfette: **Mas é claro!

**Doutor: **Que bom. Eu não demoro.

Doutor deixou o cogumelo, antes de Smurfette sentar-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama, observando o smurf inconsciente.

**Smurfette: ***encostando a mão no rosto do smurf, delicadamente* Espero que você fique bom logo.

De repente, para o espanto de Smurfette, o smurf segurou o pulso dela, antes de abrir os olhos. Não foi um aperto forte, mas Smurfette não percebeu, pois não tentou se livrar do aperto. Mesmo sentindo dor, o smurf falou assim mesmo, com dificuldade.

**Smurf: **E-eu estou... morto?

**Smurfette: ***sorrindo levemente* Não, você não está morto. Está vivo e acordado.

**Smurf: **Onde... estou?

**Smurfette: **Na aldeia dos smurfs. Meu amigo e eu te achamos desmaiado na floresta e te trouxemos pra cá.

**Smurf: ***levando a mão na cabeça* Está tudo tão... confuso... e embaralhado...

**Smurfette: **Você vai ficar bem, tenho certeza. Eu sou Smurfette. Qual é o seu nome?

O smurf ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de responder com dificuldade.

**Smurf: **Eu... não lembro...


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Quando o Doutor voltou, acompanhado do Papai smurf, Smurfette contou que o smurf estava sem memória. E se os dois tinham dúvidas sobre isso, tiveram suas suspeitas confirmadas ao conversarem com o smurf enquanto ele tomava seus remédios, agora sentado na cama.

**Papai smurf: **Não se lembra de nada mesmo? Nem da sua idade?

**Smurf: ***fazendo uma pausa depois de engolir o remédio* Está tudo em branco. É como se eu tivesse nascido hoje. Mas eu acho que não devo ter mais do que 200 anos.

**Doutor: **Isso não é bom. Papai smurf, o senhor não tem alguma poção pra ajudá-lo a recuperar a memória?

**Papai smurf: **Pro caso dele, não. Ele terá que recuperar a memória sozinho.

**Smurfette: **Mas, por enquanto, ele pode ficar aqui na aldeia, não pode?

**Papai smurf: **Não vejo nenhum problema nisso.

Antes que o smurf ou qualquer outro no cogumelo falasse algo, um barulho muito conhecido foi ouvido.

**Smurf: ***cobrindo as orelhas com as mãos* Mas que barulho é esse? Parece até que estão matando um animal!

**Smurfette: ***rindo* É o Harmonia tocando seu trompete.

**Smurf: **Se isso é tocar bem, nem quero saber como é tocar mal.

**Doutor: **A gente não tem culpa do Harmonia não ser um prodígio musical.

**Smurf: **Prodígio? *animado* É isso!

**Papai smurf: ***surpreso* Isso o quê?

**Smurf: **Esse é o meu nome: Prodígio. Acabei de lembrar.

**Smurfette:** É um nome muito bonito.

**Prodígio: **Obrigado, Smurfette.

Doutor e Papai smurf se entreolharam, surpresos. Prodígio não agia como os outros smurfs perto da Smurfette. Devia ser um dos poucos smurfs que não havia se apaixonado por ela à primeira vista.

E se havia se apaixonado, sabia disfarçar muito bem.

**Prodígio: **Doutor, quanto tempo eu vou ter que ficar aqui?

**Doutor: **Você começou a se recuperar mais rápido depois que acordou, então acho que mais uns dois dias. Até lá, seu cogumelo já vai estar pronto.

**Prodígio: ***surpreso* Meu cogumelo? Então... eu realmente vou morar aqui?

**Papai smurf: **Considere-se parte da aldeia smurf.

**Prodígio: ***sorrindo* Obrigado.

Dito e feito. Dois dias depois, Prodígio foi liberado da enfermaria. Ainda usava alguns curativos, mas já estava 80% recuperado. Uma vez que saiu da enfermaria, Smurfette o levou para conhecer o novo cogumelo. Mas é claro que a loira lhe mostrou a aldeia primeiro.

**Prodígio: **É impressão minha ou está todo mundo olhando pra gente?

**Smurfette: ***olhando pros lados* É, estão olhando mesmo. Mas não é uma surpresa: você se veste de uma forma um pouco... diferente. Sem falar que tem cabelo.

**Prodígio: ***tocando no próprio cabelo* Tem algum problema com o meu cabelo?

**Smurfette: **Não, nenhum. Mas smurfs normalmente não tem cabelo.

**Prodígio: **É uma pena que eu não me lembro de nada. Eu queria saber se nasci com cabelo ou o adquiri de alguma forma. *notando algo* Ei, quem são eles?

Prodígio apontou quatro smurflings com a cabeça, que brincavam juntos.

**Smurfette: **Aqueles são os smurflings, as crianças da aldeia. Está vendo aquela ruivinha? O nome dela é Sassette. Somos as únicas smurfettes da aldeia inteira.

**Prodígio: **São as únicas smurfettes? E isso não é um problema?

**Smurfette: **Quando tem festa, sim. É difícil ter que escolher entre 100 smurfs. Bom, agora são 101. Vem, vamos continuar o passeio.

**Prodígio: **Ok.

Smurfette enlaçou o braço de Prodígio durante o passeio, mas o próprio não se deu conta: estava encantado com a aldeia e com cada smurf que encontravam no caminho.

**Smurfette: **Bom, aqui estamos. Prodígio, este é seu novo cogumelo.

Ambos entraram no cogumelo, que no momento tinha apenas o básico. Afinal, Prodígio era novo na aldeia, e Habilidoso, que tinha construído o cogumelo, não o conhecia muito bem. Entretanto, algo chamou a atenção de Prodígio.

**Prodígio: **O que isso está fazendo aqui?

Prodígio apontou um violão, ao lado de sua cama.

**Smurfette: **Sabe que eu não sei? Alguém deve ter esquecido aqui dentro. Apesar de ter sido o Habilidoso que construiu esse cogumelo. Huh?

Smurfette parou de falar ao notar o olhar de Prodígio em cima do violão. Era um olhar estranho, como se o violão fosse... familiar ou algo assim.

**Smurfette: **Prodígio, você está bem?

**Prodígio: ***"despertando"* Hein? Ah, sim, eu estou bem. A gente se vê amanhã, Smurfette?

**Smurfette: ***sorrindo* Mas é claro! Até amanhã, Prodígio.

Smurfette lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, antes de deixar o cogumelo... e antes de Prodígio sentar na cama e pegar o violão.

**Prodígio: **_Que estranho! _*posicionando os dedos no violão* _Por que isso parece tão familiar? Será que... eu sei tocar violão e, por isso, meu nome é Prodígio?_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte, os smurflings estavam indo jogar de manhã, mas algo chamou a atenção deles. Mais precisamente, uma música.

**Natural: **Uau! O Harmonia melhorou muito, não? Esse som é muito bonito.

**Esperto: ***prestando atenção* Mas peraí! Esse som é de violão! E o Harmonia não toca violão!

**Sassette: **Parece estar vindo do cogumelo do smurf Prodígio!

**Desleixado: **Vamos ver?

Os quatro foram ao cogumelo de Prodígio e espiaram pela janela: Prodígio, ainda de pijama, tocava uma música no violão. E com perfeição!

**Prodígio: **Se vocês queriam ouvir música, podiam entrar, sabiam?

Os smurflings ficaram surpresos por Prodígio ter notado a presença deles na janela. Não estava nem olhando... pelo menos antes de dizer isso.

**Sassette: **Desculpa, Prodígio, foi curiosidade. Você toca muito bem!

**Prodígio: **Obrigado Sassette.

**Sassette: ***surpresa* Ué, você sabe o meu nome?

**Prodígio: **Smurfette me disse. Pelo menos, o seu. *encostando o violão ao lado da cama* Podem me dar um minuto? Eu preciso me trocar.

**Natural: **Tudo bem, a gente espera aqui fora.

Prodígio puxou a cortina e foi trocar de roupa. Minutos depois, ele saiu do cogumelo já vestido e comendo uma fruta smurf.

**Prodígio: **Mas e aí? Como vocês sabem o meu nome? Eu não me lembro de ter me apresentado.

**Desleixado: **Com o smurf Repórter na aldeia, as notícias se espalham rápido. Praticamente a aldeia inteira sabe o seu nome e que você tem... ahn... amnésia.

**Prodígio: **Entendo. E quais são os nomes de vocês três? Porque, como já disse antes, só sei o nome da Sassette.

**Esperto: **Eu sou Esperto, e eles são Desleixado e Natural.

**Prodígio: **Prazer em conhecê-los. *notando algo* Algum problema, Sassette?

**Sassette: **Não, é que... esse pingente no seu pescoço me chamou a atenção. Nunca vi um pingente como esse.

**Prodígio: ***segurando o pingente com uma das mãos* Infelizmente, Sassette, não me lembro onde o consegui, mas alguma coisa me diz que ele é bem... ahn... valioso.

**Natural: **Valioso? Como ouro?

**Prodígio: **Não faço a menor ideia. Mas talvez o Papai smurf possa me ajudar a descobrir.

**Desleixado: **Eu não tenho dúvidas de que ele pode.

**Prodígio: **Então me aconselham a falar com ele?

**Smurflings: ***empolgados* Sim!

E Prodígio seguiu o conselho deles, indo ao cogumelo do Papai smurf.

**Papai smurf: **Em que posso ajudá-lo, Prodígio?

**Prodígio: **Desculpe incomodá-lo, Papai smurf, mas depois de uma conversa com os smurflings, fiquei curioso sobre isso. *tirando o pingente do pescoço* Alguma coisa sobre esse pingente que eu carrego. Eu não lembro onde o consegui, mas minha cabeça diz o tempo todo que ele é valioso. Tem como investigar pra mim, Papai smurf?

**Papai smurf: ***recebendo o pingente* Acho que já vi um pingente parecido com esse antes, mas eu preciso pesquisar. Pode deixá-lo comigo?

**Prodígio: **Claro, tudo bem.

Mais tarde, na hora do almoço, Prodígio sentou-se no lugar vago ao lado de Ranzinza, bem a tempo de ouvir um comunicado do Papai smurf sobre uma festa que aconteceria daqui a 3 dias.

**Ranzinza: **Eu odeio festas.

Mas essa opinião não era compartilhada pelos outros smurfs. Prodígio levou um susto quando todos os smurfs rodearam Smurfette, com o objetivo de levá-la para a festa.

**Prodígio: ***indignado* Fala sério! É muito smurf pra uma Smurfette só!

**Sassette: ***sentando ao lado de Prodígio* Não vai convidá-la, Prodígio?

**Prodígio: **E enfrentar essa multidão toda? Não, obrigado. Prefiro ir à festa sozinho, apenas pra curtir.

**Smurfette: **Um por um, por favor! Não dá pra todos me levarem à festa!

**Prodígio: ***confuso* _Essa frase..._

Aquela simples frase dita por Smurfette fez uma lembrança de Prodígio retornar.

Havia um monte de smurfettes ao redor de Prodígio, insistindo pra que ele levasse uma delas à uma festa que teria na aldeia.

**Prodígio: **Meninas, uma por uma! Eu não posso levar todas à festa!

**Sassette: ***balançando Prodígio de leve* Prodígio, você está bem?

**Prodígio: **Hein? Ah, sim, estou bem. *pausa* Escuta, Sassette, você conhece muitas smurfettes?

**Sassette: **Só a Smurfette. Por quê? Você lembrou da sua aldeia?

**Prodígio: **Sim. E pelo que entendi, eu era o único smurf de uma aldeia de smurfettes.

Silêncio.

**Sassette: ***surpresa* Uma aldeia de smurfettes? Nossa! Eu nem sabia que existiam mais smurfettes! Acho que o Papai smurf ia gostar de saber disso.

**Prodígio: **É, acho que ia. Vou falar com ele mais tarde... depois que comer.

Sassette riu, enquanto Prodígio terminava de comer sua sopa.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Dias depois, mais precisamente na véspera da tal festa na aldeia, os smurfs foram colher fruta smurf. Fominha precisava delas pra fazer o bolo da festa. Entre eles, estavam Prodígio e Smurfette.

**Smurfette: **Ancioso pra festa de amanhã, Prodígio?

**Prodígio: **Se eu dissesse não, estaria mentindo. *provando uma fruta smurf* Aceitou algum convite pra festa?

**Smurfette: **Ainda não. Eu disse que pensaria sobre isso primeiro.

**Prodígio: **Ah tá.

Prodígio voltou a colher fruta smurf, enquanto Smurfette respirava fundo.

**Smurfette: **_Anda, Smurfette, se acalma! Convidar um smurf pra festa não pode ser tão difícil, pode? Te convidam o tempo todo! _Ahn... Prodígio... eu fiquei pensando se você... O que está fazendo?

Smurfette observou, curiosa, Prodígio olhando fixamente para uma rosa vermelha perto do arbusto cheio de fruta smurf.

**Prodígio: **Essa rosa me lembra alguma coisa. Mas o quê?

De repente, uma lembrança surgiu na cabeça de Prodígio.

Num cogumelo, um Prodígio um pouco mais jovem ajudava uma linda smurfette a carregar um sofá. Uma vez que o colocaram no lugar certo, se jogaram exaustos em cima dele.

**smurfette: **Ufa, que cansativo. Obrigada pela ajuda, Prodígio.

**Prodígio: **Não foi nada, Feiticeira. *pausa* Ei, sabe aquele livro de feitiços que você me emprestou? Tem uma magia que andei treinando. Posso te mostrar?

**Feiticeira: **Claro!

Prodígio murmurou algumas palavras e, segundos depois, surgiu uma rosa em suas mãos, que cantarolava.

**Rosa: **Feiticeira... Feiticeira, meu amor: eu te amo...

**Prodígio: ***corando* Ah, Prodígio! Você é mesmo um fofo.

Após dizer isso, ambos se beijaram nos lábios.

**Prodígio: ***levando a mãos aos lábios* Isso foi...

**Smurfette: **Prodígio, está tudo bem? Você lembrou de alguma coisa?

**Prodígio: **Sim. Acabei de me lembrar que sou... *ficando sem graça* ... comprometido.

**Smurfette: ***surpresa* Comprometido? Com quem?

**Prodígio: **O nome dela é Feiticeira. Acabei de ter uma cena com ela, apesar de não saber se é recente.

**Smurfette: **E como tem certeza de que vocês são namorados?

**Prodígio: **A gente se beijou.

**Smurfette: **Ah.

Prodígio não notou, mas Smurfette não havia ficado muito feliz.

**Smurfette: **_Ela é uma smurfette com tanta sorte..._

**Prodígio: **O que você ia me perguntar antes, Smurfette?

**Smurfette: ***"despertando"* Ah... nada importante. Só queria saber se você... já tem o que vestir pra festa.

**Prodígio: **Tenho sim. O Alfaiate fez um smoking pra mim.

**Smurfette: **Puxa... que bom...

**Prodígio: **Smurfette, está tudo bem com...

**Smurfette: ***cortando-o* Venha, temos que levar as frutas smurf pro Fominha fazer o bolo.

Sem dar tempo de Prodígio dizer mais nada, Smurfette pegou o cesto cheio de fruta smurf e correu de volta pra aldeia com ele.

**Prodígio: **_Mas que estranho._

No dia seguinte, mais precisamente perto da hora da festa, Prodígio se olhava num espelho em seu cogumelo, já vestindo o smoking que Alfaiate tinha feito pra ele.

**Prodígio: ***passando a mão no cabelo solto* _Agora sei como o Vaidoso se sente na frente de um espelho._

**Smurf: ***batendo na porta do cogumelo* Prodígio, posso entrar?

**Prodígio: **Pode, Papai smurf.

Papai smurf entrou no cogumelo, carregando um livro e o pingente de Prodígio, antes deste virar-se pra ele.

**Prodígio: **Está elegante, Papai smurf!

**Papai smurf: **Você também. Mas não é essa a razão pra eu estar aqui. Descobri algo interessante sobre seu pingente neste livro: ele não é um simples pingente.

**Prodígio: ***surpreso* Como assim?

Após colocar o pingente em cima do criado-mudo, Papai smurf sentou-se na cama de Prodígio e abriu o livro, mostrando-o para Prodígio. Mais precisamente, a imagem inteira do pingente.

**Papai smurf: **O que você carrega no pescoço é metade de um amuleto mágico, com grande poder. Se cair em mãos erradas, tipo as de Gargamel, pode causar um desastre.

**Prodígio: **Puxa! Eu desconfiava que meu pingente era valioso, mas não tanto!

**Papai smurf: **Você sabe quem lhe deu esse pingente? Ou onde está a outra metade?

**Prodígio: **Não, mas eu tive uma lembrança ontem. E nela, o pingente estava inteiro.

**Papai smurf: **Isso não é bom. Prodígio, você não pode deixar que coloquem as mãos na parte do pingente que ainda está com você. E caso se lembre de alguma coisa em relação ao pingente, peço que me conte.

**Prodígio: **Está bem, Papai smurf. _Pelo menos eu sei que posso confiar nele._ *pegando o pingente sobre o criado-mudo* Melhor eu usar o pingente por baixo do smoking, por precaução.

**Papai smurf: **Boa decisão. Venha, vamos à festa.

Com tudo esclarecido, os dois deixaram o cogumelo de Prodígio, indo à festa.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Na festa, Prodígio foi pra junto dos smurflings, que se empanturravam com a comida feita por Fominha.

**Prodígio: **Comida boa?

**Esperto: **Sem dúvida! O Fominha é o melhor cozinheiro da aldeia.

**Sassette: **Você não vai convidar a Smurfette pra dançar, Prodígio?

**Prodígio: **Acho que ela está dançando até demais, não acham?

Prodígio apontou Smurfette com a cabeça, sendo que a loira estava dançando 30 segundos com cada smurf.

**Desleixado: **Verdade. E pela quantidade de smurfs que têm nessa festa, vai demorar um pouco pra ela ficar livre.

**Natural: **Alguém mais quer bolo?

**Prodígio: **Eu quero.

Mais tarde, depois que Smurfette dançou com a maioria dos smurfs da aldeia, ela, exausta, encostou-se numa das paredes e ficou observando Prodígio e os smurflings comendo.

**Smurfette: **_Isso é um karma. Todos os smurfs da aldeia são apaixonados por mim, e eu me apaixono justamente pelo smurf que não sente o mesmo. E mais: que é comprometido. _*notando algo* _Ué, por que o Prodígio está de olhos arregalados?_

Curiosa, aproximou-se do grupo, bem a tempo de ver Prodígio ficar com um olhar... zangado.

**Esperto: **Prodígio, o que houve? Você não está com uma expressão nada feliz.

**Prodígio: **Acabei de ter uma lembrança... e não gostei dela.

**Smurfette: ***entrando na conversa* Se não se importa que eu pergunte... qual foi a lembrança que você teve?

**Prodígio: **Bom...

**Feiticeira: **Você achou mesmo que escaparia de mim depois de terminar comigo?

Feiticeira apontou sua varinha pra um Feiticeiro caído no chão, bastante ferido e assustado.

**Feiticeira: **Eu devia tirar sua vida agora, mas tive uma ideia melhor. *apontando a varinha pra bochecha esquerda de Prodígio* Eu vou acabar com a sua memória, a ponto de você não saber quem é e nem de onde veio.

Prodígio deu um grito de dor ao ser atingido pelo feitiço, segundos antes da escuridão tomar conta de tudo.

**Smurfette: ***chocada* Feiticeira tentou te matar?

**Prodígio: ***levando a mão à cicatriz em sua bochecha* Agora eu sei como a consegui.

**Smurfette: **_Então o Prodígio não é comprometido, o que quer dizer que ainda tenho chance! Mas agora fiquei com raiva dessa smurfette. _Essa lembrança foi recente, sem dúvida. E também mostrou que você não sabe escolher namorada.

**Prodígio: ***sem graça* Ahn... é. Na próxima vez, melhor escolher alguém que não tente me matar caso o relacionamento não dê certo.

**Smurfette: **Ei... Prodígio... você quer dançar? Ainda não dancei com você.

**Prodígio: **Tudo bem. Se não estiver cansada...

Prodígio estendeu a mão para Smurfette, antes de ir dançar com ela.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Dias depois, no cogumelo do Papai smurf, este ensinava alguns feitiços para Prodígio.

**Prodígio: **Eu sempre achei que o Gênio fosse seu aprendiz, Papai smurf!

**Papai smurf: **Ele é! Mas ter mais de um aprendiz não mata um smurf. E depois, você está aprendendo rápido a fazer feitiços. Agora sei por que seu nome é Prodígio.

**Prodígio: ***sem graça* Obrigado, Papai smurf.

**Voz: **Papai smurf! Papai smurf!

Os dois ficaram surpresos quando Sassette entrou correndo no cogumelo.

**Papai smurf: ***preocupado* Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sassette?

**Sassette: ***apavorada* Sequestraram a Smurfette, Papai smurf!

**Prodígio: ***assustado* O quê? Quem sequestrou a Smurfette?

**Sassette: **E-eu não sei! Era uma mulher horrorosa!

Sassette descreveu a mulher que havia capturado Smurfette.

**Papai smurf: **Eu não consigo reconhecer pela descrição. Mesmo assim, melhor prepararmos um grupo de resgate. Prodígio, você está incluído.

**Prodígio: ***surpreso* Estou?

**Papai smurf: **Suas habilidades serão muito úteis. E já que você é um grande amigo da Smurfette...

**Prodígio: **Conta comigo, Papai smurf.

Ao mesmo tempo, a tal bruxa descrita por Sassette acabou de chegar em casa e trancou Smurfette numa gaiola.

**Smurfette: **EI, ME TIRA DAQUI!

**Voz: **Eu pouparia a voz, querida. Ela é completamente surda.

Smurfette estava tão apavorada que demorou pra perceber que não era a única dentro da gaiola. Pra sua surpresa, era um smurfette com cabelo ruivo e liso até a cintura, com franja, que usava um barrete branco, uma camiseta rosa, uma saia preta por cima de uma calça azul-escura e sapatos rosa.

**Smurfette: ***chocada* V-você é... uma smurfette!

**smurfette: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Até onde eu sei, sou. Mas você não parece ser da aldeia das smurfettes, senão eu já teria te reconhecido.

**Smurfette: **Aldeia das smurfettes? Foi de lá que o Prodígio veio!

**smurfette: ***surpresa* Conhece o Prodígio? Ele está bem?

**Smurfette: ***desconfiada* Isso depende. Qual é o seu nome?

**smurfette: **Sincera. Mas o que isso tem a ver?

**Smurfette: **Só queria ter certeza de que seu nome não era Feiticeira.

**Sincera: ***indignada* Feiticeira? Está brincando comigo? Ela é horrível! Não sei o que meu irmão disse pra ela, mas a garota ficou furiosa e quase destruiu nossa aldeia.

**Smurfette: **Seu irmão? Prodígio é seu irmão?

**Sincera: **Sim. Ele e eu fomos trazidos pela mesma cegonha à aldeia, então o considero meu irmão de sangue. Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta. Ele está bem?

**Smurfette: **Mais ou menos.

**Sincera: ***desconfiada* Como assim "mais ou menos"?

**Smurfette: **Quando o encontramos na floresta, ele estava num estado péssimo. Felizmente, conseguiu sobreviver, mas agora carrega uma cicatriz na bochecha esquerda e perda de memória.

**Sincera: ***chocada* Perda de memória?

**Smurfette: **É, mas ele está se lembrando aos poucos. Inclusive que Feiticeira foi quem apagou a memória dele.

**Sincera: ***rangendo os dentes* Essa idiota... ela vai ver só quando eu colocar minhas mãos nela! Bom, isso se sairmos daqui... e se eu lembrar onde fica minha aldeia. Tenho uma péssima memória fotográfica.

**Smurfette: **Se sairmos daqui, talvez você possa ficar conosco!

**Sincera: **Tem certeza?

**Smurfette: **Mas é claro! Vai ser legal ter outra smurfette pra conversar.

**Sincera: ***surpresa* "Outra smurfette"? Então você é a única smurfette da sua aldeia?

**Smurfette: **Não, tem a Sassette. Mas ela é apenas um smurfling.

**Sincera: **Entendo. E aceito com prazer. *sorrindo* Qualquer amiga do meu irmão é minha amiga também.

Algum tempo depois, os smurfs conseguiram localizar a casa da tal bruxa e subiram pela janela, a tempo de ver a bruxa gritando com alguém presa dentro de uma gaiola.

**Gênio: **Ei, é a Smurfette!

**Robusto: **Não parece ser apenas ela. Tem mais alguém naquela gaiola.

**Bruxa: **ANDA, SUA IDIOTA! DIGA ONDE ESTÁ A OUTRA PARTE DO AMULETO!

**Sincera: **NUNCA! MEU NOME É SINCERA, NÃO IDIOTA!

**Papai smurf: **Tem outra smurfette na gaiola, e nós temos que tirar as duas de lá.

**Habilidoso: **Pode deixar, Papai smurf.

Robusto, Gênio e Habilidoso foram na frente, mas antes de Papai smurf seguí-los, Prodígio segurou seu pulso.

**Prodígio: **Papai smurf, eu lembrei! Eu lembrei o que aconteceu com a outra parte do amuleto!

**Papai smurf: **É mesmo? E o que aconteceu?

**Prodígio: **Bom...

* * *

**Prodígio: ***olhando embaixo da cama* Droga, onde está?

Naquele momento, Feiticeira entrou no local e Prodígio a notou.

**Prodígio: **Feiticeira, você viu o meu pingente? Eu não o encontro em lugar nenhum!

**Feiticeira: **Sim, mas eu já te digo onde está. Primeiro, eu queria te mostrar minha nova varinha. *mostrando a varinha* É uma das varinhas mais poderosas do mundo.

**Prodígio: **Parece mesmo poderosa, mas... onde você arrumou grana pra comprar isso?

**Feiticeira: **Bem... *mostrando o pingente de Prodígio* Eu vendi metade do seu pingente.

**Prodígio: **Você fez o QUÊ? *pegando o pingente das mãos dela* VOCÊ PIROU DA CABEÇA? MINHA IRMÃ ME DEU ESSE PINGENTE!

**Feiticeira: **Bom, a bruxa que me pagou por ele estava bem interessada.

**Prodígio: ***irritado* Essa foi a gota d'água, Feiticeira! Eu não aguento mais!

**Feiticeira: ***surpresa* Como assim? Está com dor ou algo assim?

**Prodígio: **ACABOU, SUA DOIDA!

* * *

**Papai smurf: **Entendi. E alguma coisa me diz que essa bruxa que capturou a Smurfette é a mesma que comprou a outra metade do seu pingente. Por precaução, melhor você esperar aqui.

**Prodígio: **Sim, Papai smurf.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Prodígio esperou 20 minutos do lado de fora, mas pra ele pareceram duas horas. Tanto que ele até teve a impressão de ter visto a grama crescer. Mas uma vez que os smurfs saíram de dentro da casa da bruxa, não teve tempo de perguntar nada.

A única coisa que deu tempo de fazer foi acompanhar todo mundo em sua corrida pra longe dali. Mais precisamente, se esconderam numa árvore oca.

**Sincera: ***notando Prodígio* Prodígio! Que bom ver você!

**Prodígio: ***confuso* Ahn... eu conheço você?

**Sincera: ***surpresa* _A Smurfette não estava brincando. Ele perdeu a memória mesmo! _Eu me apresento mais tarde. *notando a bruxa se aproximando* Ela está vindo.

**Gênio: ***em pânico* Nós temos que sair daqui!

**Prodígio: **_Hum... é uma boa ideia tentar o feitiço de teletransporte que o Papai smurf me ensinou. _Podem deixar comigo. Só deem as mãos.

Mesmo sem entender, todos se deram as mãos, antes de Prodígio agarrar a mão de Smurfette, que estava na ponta.

**Prodígio: ***concentrando magia* Teleportation!

Foi um espanto para todos, pois num segundo estavam na árvore oca e no outro estavam de volta à aldeia dos smurfs.

**Papai smurf: ***sorriso leve* Estou orgulhoso, Prodígio. Aprendeu o feitiço muito bem.

**Prodígio: **Obrigado, Papai smurf.

**Gênio: ***indignado* Peraí, por que eu não aprendi isso?

**Papai smurf: **Porque sua especialidade é poções, Gênio.

**Gênio: **Oh.

**Sincera: ***olhando em volta* A aldeia de vocês é muito bonita, apesar de ser bem diferente da minha.

**Papai smurf: **Por falar nisso, minha querida, ainda não sabemos seu nome.

**Sincera: ***sem graça* Oh, é mesmo. Desculpem minha falta de educação. Meu nome é Sincera.

**Prodígio: **Ah, agora lembrei de onde te conheço! Você é a minha irmã!

**Robusto, Gênio e Habilidoso: ***surpresos* Irmã?

**Smurfette: **Ela já tinha me dito isso enquanto estávamos presas, e agora posso notar a semelhança que tem com o Prodígio. *virando-se para Papai smurf* Ela pode ficar conosco, Papai smurf?

**Papai smurf: **Se ela quiser... Mas até construírem um cogumelo pra ela, Sincera ficará com você.

**Sincera: **Eu não me importo com isso. Só pela conversa que tive com Smurfette, pude perceber que ela é bastante simpática.

**Prodígio: **Bom, já que está tudo resolvido, melhor eu avisar a Sassette que você está bem, Smurfette. Ela ficou bastante preocupada!

**Smurfette: ***corando* Pode ir, Prodígio. Eu vou mostrar a aldeia para a Sincera.

**Sincera: ***desconfiada* _Smurfette está corada na presença do meu irmão? Hum... ela deve estar gostando dele. E até sei uma maneira de descobrir._

Smurfette mostrou a aldeia toda para Sincera e, quando a noite caiu, as duas decidiram jogar um jogo no cogumelo da primeira.

**Smurfette: **Como é esse tal de "Verdade ou desafio"?

**Sincera: **Eu pergunto pra você "verdade ou desafio?". Se você responder "verdade", eu farei outra pergunta e você deverá responder apenas a verdade. Se você responder "desafio", aí eu te desafio a fazer alguma coisa. *espremendo o riso* Cada coisa que foi dita ou realizada... Sinto vontade de rir só de me lembrar.

**Smurfette: **Posso começar perguntando?

**Sincera: **É claro!

**Smurfette: **Verdade ou desafio?

**Sincera: **Desafio.

**Smurfette: **Ahn... eu desafio você a imitar um galo anunciando o nascer do sol.

**Sincera: **Tem certeza? E se eu acordar todo mundo?

**Smurfette: **Não se preocupe. A esta hora, o único que está dormindo é o smurf Preguiça.

**Sincera: **Tudo bem, então. _Ai, que vergonha._

Ao mesmo tempo, Prodígio estava sentado numa cadeira na porta de seu cogumelo, tocando violão, quando notou Sincera saindo do cogumelo de Smurfette. Foi um espanto pra ele quando a mesma imitou um galo, e dos mais desafinados.

**Prodígio: ***incrédulo* _Mas o que essas duas estão fazendo?_

Sincera voltou a entrar no cogumelo, morrendo de vergonha, mas mesmo assim estava determinada.

**Sincera: **Sua vez, Smurfette: verdade ou desafio?

**Smurfette: **Er... desafio. _Melhor não me arriscar._

**Sincera: **_Ela é esperta, eu admito. Mas não quer dizer que vai se dar bem. _Desafio você a beijar o meu irmão na boca.

**Smurfette: ***vermelha como um pimentão* COMO?

**Sincera: ***sorriso maroto* É um desafio como qualquer outro, Smurfette.

**Smurfette: **T-tá, eu faço. Mas promete não contar a ninguém sobre isso?

**Sincera: **Eu prometo. Mas não posso garantir que alguém não veja isso.

Ainda tocando seu violão, Prodígio notou novamente que alguém saía do cogumelo de Smurfette, desta vez sendo a própria.

**Prodígio: **_Se a minha irmã imitou um galo desafinado, me pergunto o quê a Smurfette vai fazer._

Entretanto, foi um espanto para Prodígio quando Smurfette foi até ele e o puxou pela camiseta, fazendo-o ficar de pé. E um espanto maior ainda quando ela, ainda segurando-o pela camiseta, o beijou nos lábios.

Por alguma razão, acabou cedendo ao beijo da loira, segurando-a pela cintura e aprofundando o beijo quando a mesma permitiu isso. O beijo durou uns 30 segundos, antes de Smurfette interrompê-lo e correr feito um raio pra dentro de seu cogumelo.

**Smurfette: ***correndo em círculos* Ai, pelo amor de Smurf! Que vergonha! Que vergonha! Que vergonha!

**Sincera: **Smurfette, calma! Foi só um beijo! Tá agindo como se tivesse sido o primeiro da sua vida! *pausa* Não foi o primeiro beijo da sua vida, foi?

**Smurfette: ***vermelha* S-sim...

**Sincera: ***surpresa* É sério? Porque com tantos smurfs nessa aldeia, eu pensei que você já tivesse beijado!

**Smurfette: **E-eu nunca beijei um smurf. Nem nenhum outro garoto. Sempre esperei pelo meu verdadeiro amor.

**Sincera: **Eu entendo. Uma smurfette romântica. Mas é impressão minha ou você sente alguma coisa pelo meu irmão? Porque quando eu beijei pela primeira vez, nem de longe eu agi feito você.

**Smurfette: **Eu... sim. Eu confesso: sou apaixonada pelo seu irmão. Mas não sou correspondida.

**Sincera: **Como tem tanta certeza disso?

**Smurfette: ***olhar distante* Desde que fui criada, tenho recebido presentes de todos os smurfs da aldeia, e percebo de cara que eles são apaixonados por mim. Mas o Prodígio foi o primeiro que não demonstrou interesse amoroso, então eu deduzo que ele não sente nada por mim.

Sincera olhou pela janela, notando que Prodígio estava um pouco corado e com a mão nos lábios. Foi o bastante para que abrisse um sorriso leve.

**Sincera: **Isso ainda terá que ser investigado. Mas por hora, é melhor a gente dormir.

Smurfette não entendeu, mas mesmo assim, foi para sua cama, antes de Sincera apagar a luz.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

No dia seguinte, perto do lago, Prodígio tocava uma nova música em seu violão. Entretanto, sua cabeça estava no dia anterior. Mais precisamente, no estranho beijo entre ele e Smurfette.

Por que ela havia feito isso, afinal? E por que ele tinha achado tão bom e correspondido o beijo?

**Voz: **Uma moeda por seus pensamento, maninho.

Prodígio virou-se e notou Sincera, antes da mesma sentar-se ao lado dele.

**Prodígio: ***colocando o violão ao seu lado* Eu posso fazer uma pergunta, Sincera?

**Sincera: **É claro!

**Prodígio: **O que você e Smurfette estavam fazendo ontem? Porque você imitou um galo na porta do cogumelo e a Smurfette me beijou.

**Sincera: **Estávamos jogando "Verdade ou desafio".

**Prodígio: ***confuso* "Verdade ou desafio"? O nome desse jogo parece bastante familiar.

**Sincera: **Claro que é! Jogávamos ele na aldeia, lembra?

**Prodígio: **Oh... é. Agora me lembrei. Você não me desafiou uma vez a correr só de cueca?

**Sincera: ***rindo* Sim. E você ficou trancado em casa uma semana depois disso?

**Prodígio: ***sem graça* Pois é. A vergonha foi muito grande. *sacando* Ei, agora estou entendendo! Se a Smurfette me beijou, quer dizer que... você a desafiou a fazer isso?

**Sincera: **Sim.

**Prodígio: **E por quê?

**Sincera: **Queria confirmar uma coisa. E confirmei: vocês dois estão namorando.

**Prodígio: ***indignado* Que? Não! Não somos namorados!

**Sincera: ***surpresa* Não são? Mas eu perguntei e ela me disse que gosta de você!

**Prodígio: ***vermelho feito tomate* A Smurfette... disse isso?

**Sincera: **Sim. *chocada* Você não sabia? _Ai, pelo amor de Smurf! O que eu acabei de fazer? O Prodígio sempre foi bom em reparar nessas coisas! Como foi que ele não reparou? Eu tenho que resolver isso, de alguma forma._

**Prodígio: **Sincera? Você ainda está aí?

**Sincera: ***"despertando"* Ah... sim. Eu... tenho que resolver algumas coisas, maninho. Nos vemos mais tarde. *correndo dali* _Essa é boa! Meu nome é Sincera e eu não fui sincera agora! Mas é melhor eu não perder tempo. Tenho que falar com a Smurfette._

Sincera correu o mais rápido que pôde para o cogumelo de Smurfette, encontrando-a regando as flores do lado de fora junto com Vaidoso.

**Sincera: **Smurfette, você tem que me ajudar!

**Smurfette: **Nossa! O que aconteceu?

**Sincera: **É o meu irmão! Ele está deixando a aldeia!

**Smurfette: ***chocada* COMO?

**Sincera: **Nós tivemos uma briga, e ele ficou tão irritado que está indo pra uma aldeia de smurfs chamada Porto Lindo. Você tem que impedí-lo, Smurfette! Se correr, ainda consegue alcançá-lo perto do lago.

Smurfette não pensou duas vezes: simplesmente correu. Vaidoso, que estava apenas de telespectador, aproximou-se de Sincera.

**Vaidoso: **Não existe uma aldeia de smurfs chamada Porto Lindo.

**Sincera: ***sorriso maroto* Eu sei.

Smurfette finalmente alcançou o lago e encontrou Prodígio perto dele. Ele estava deitado, descansando, mas mesmo assim, Smurfette foi dura.

**Smurfette: **O que é que você tem na cabeça?

**Prodígio: ***ficando sentado, surpreso* Huh? Do que está falando?

**Smurfette: **Em deixar a aldeia, ué! Você não pode nos deixar. Você não pode ME deixar.

Prodígio corou com o "me", mas mesmo assim, ficou confuso.

**Prodígio: **Eu não vou deixar a aldeia, Smurfette!

**Smurfette: **Então o que é isso aí? Seu abastecimento pra quando você for pra Porto Lindo?

Smurfette apontou um saco fechado, ao lado de Prodígio.

**Prodígio: **Porto Lindo? Nunca ouvi falar. Essas frutas smurf são pra nossa aldeia!

**Smurfette: ***confusa* Ué, então por que a Sincera disse que você estava deixando a aldeia.

Silêncio.

**Prodígio: **Acho... que ela queria que esclarecêssemos as coisas.

**Smurfette: **Huh?

**Prodígio: ***vermelho* A Sincera me contou. Você disse a ela que gosta de mim.

**Smurfette: ***igualmente* _Sincera contou a ele? Droga! Eu devia ter pedido pra ela guardar segredo! _Ahn... eu... er...

**Prodígio: ***ficando de pé, sem graça* Isso é meio... repentino, eu admito. Até porque eu lembro que sempre fui bom em perceber os sentimentos das smurfettes e, pela primeira vez, isso não aconteceu. Peço desculpas.

**Smurfette: **Prodígio, eu... desculpe por aquele beijo. Sincera e eu estávamos jogando um jogo da aldeia de vocês e...

**Prodígio: **Sincera contou isso também. Mas eu não estou zangado com você. Aquele beijo foi... foi... AAAHHH!

**Smurfette: **AAAHHH!

Ambos gritaram de susto quando uma mão os agarrou. A mão pertencente à bruxa do dia anterior.

**Bruxa: **A magia daquele smurf de roupa vermelha pode ter ajudado vocês, mas agora ninguém poderá ajudá-los. E olha! Peguei o smurf com a outra parte do amuleto! Posso sentir que está com você.

**Prodígio: **Mas não significa que a darei pra você.

**Bruxa: **Isso nós veremos.

A bruxa levou os dois pra longe dali, mas antes Prodígio tirou um de seus sapatos com o pé e o deixou cair.

**Prodígio: **_Pode ser uma pista meio fedorenta, mas espero que ajude os outros a nos localizar._


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

No caminho para a casa da bruxa, Prodígio deixava peças de suas roupas para trás. No final, ele ficou apenas com sua calça (onde escondeu sua parte do pingente), pro constrangimento de Smurfette. Mas a bruxa estava tão distraída que nem notou isso.

**Bruxa: ***prendendo Prodígio na gaiola* ANDA, SEU IDIOTA! ME ENTREGUE A OUTRA PARTE DO AMULETO OU PODE IR DIZENDO ADEUS À SUA NAMORADA!

E pra provar que não estava brincando, a bruxa apertou Smurfette com a mãe, a ponto de fazê-la gritar.

**Prodígio: **EU ENTREGO, EU ENTREGO! MAS DEIXE A SMURFETTE IR EMBORA!

**Bruxa: **QUERO VER O AMULETO PRIMEIRO, ESPERTINHO!

Murmurando algumas coisas inaudíveis, Prodígio tirou o amuleto do bolso e o mostrou para a bruxa, que o pegou da mão dele e jogou Smurfette na mesma jaula.

**Prodígio: **EI, VOCÊ DISSE QUE A SOLTARIA!

**Bruxa: **Nunca confie na palavra de uma bruxa, smurf ingênuo.

Quando a bruxa virou-se para pegar a outra parte do amuleto, Prodígio pediu que Smurfette se segurasse firme nele.

**Smurfette: **Mas por quê?

**Prodígio: **Confie em mim, está bem?

Smurfette concordou, antes de segurar-se em Prodígio. Só no toque pôde sentir que ele tinha o corpo em forma (embora não tanto quanto o Robusto), mas logo balançou a cabeça. Não era hora de pensar nessas coisas.

**Prodígio: **CREPITUS!

Com a palavra mágica, a jaula explodiu, e ambos os smurfs ficaram pendurados numa corrente. Pra ser mais exato, Prodígio segurava a corrente com uma mão e enlaçava a cintura de Smurfette com a outra, sendo que a loira se segurava forte nele.

**Bruxa: ***chocada* Mas o quê...?

Após balançar-se um pouco, Prodígio conseguiu cair com Smurfette na parte de cima da lareira, perto do caldeirão. A bruxa ia pegá-los, mas Prodígio a ameaçou.

**Prodígio: ***pegando algo do bolso* O que será que acontece se eu jogar isto no caldeirão?

Pro espanto da bruxa, e também de Smurfette, era a parte do medalhão. Foi aí que a bruxa entendeu: o smurf havia lhe dado uma cópia, feita com magia.

**Bruxa: **SEU SMURF MISERÁVEL!

Agindo rápido, Prodígio levitou um banquinho na frente da bruxa e ela acabou tropeçando, batendo a cabeça numa mesa e ficando inconsciente. Foi a deixa para os dois smurfs descerem da parte de cima da lareira.

**Smurfette: **Será que ela vai ficar bem?

**Prodígio: **Vai sim. Mas considerando o local onde a cabeça dela bateu, acho que vai ficar com amnésia *pegando a outra parte do amuleto* Pronto, podemos ir.

Após Prodígio deixar o amuleto completo novamente, Smurfette lhe deu a mão e os dois se teletransportaram pra fora da casa.

**Prodígio: **Que confusão. Lamento ter te metido nessa, Smurfette.

**Smurfette: **Eu te perdoo, mas tenho um pedido. Acha que poderia... *corando* ... dar uma chance pra gente?

**Prodígio: ***igualmente corado* Eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza.

Ambos deram-se as mãos, antes de notarem que havia smurfs se aproximando. Mais precisamente, Papai smurf, Robusto, Habilidoso, Gênio e Sincera.

**Papai smurf: **Smurfette! Prodígio! Que bom que vocês estão bem. *olhando-os de cima a baixo* Vocês estão bem, não estão? E essa fuligem toda?

**Prodígio: **Resultado de um feitiço que usei pra escapar. Mas estamos bem, Papai smurf, não se preocupe.

**Sincera: ***notando ambos de mãos dadas* Ei, já estava na hora! Não estão zangados comigo, estão?

**Smurfette: ***sorriso leve* Eu deveria, mas não estou.

**Prodígio: ***mesmo sorriso* Nem eu. Obrigado, maninha.

Os outros não entenderam, mas também não perguntaram. Era melhor não bancarem os xeretas.

**Robusto: ***estendendo roupas* Aqui, Prodígio: suas roupas.

**Prodígio: ***recebendo as roupas* Valeu, Robusto.

**Gênio: **Papai smurf, agora que sabemos que os dois estão bem, podemos voltar à aldeia?

**Papai smurf: **Podemos... antes que os outros smurfs comecem a jantar sem nós.

Todos os smurfs retornaram à aldeia, e, com exceção de Sincera, ninguém percebeu quando Prodígio e Smurfette trocaram um selinho. Com o tempo, Prodígio recuperaria toda a sua memória, mas mesmo que isso não acontecesse, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: não queria perder suas novas memórias na aldeia dos smurfs.

Principalmente as que envolviam Smurfette.

FIM!


End file.
